Tu préfèrerais
by xNJx
Summary: Après deux semaines de tournée mondiale pour raisons sécuritaires et médiatiques, les Avengers rentrent enfin à la Tour Avengers et décident de passer une soirée calme. /Crackfic!/ Rating M pour scène à la fin / Stony /


« Bon sang ça fait du bien de rentrer. J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais revenir à New York, » grogna Clint, l'archer maintenant si célèbre en se débarrassant sans plus de cérémonie de sa veste maintenant logée au sol, et en s'avachissant dans un canapé. En plongeant dedans tête la première autant certainement été plus judicieux.

Mais bon, il fallait le comprendre. Les Avengers étaient parti depuis presque deux semaines dans une tournée à la fois médiatique et sécuritaire. Les journées avaient été longues, parfois répétitives. Alors oui, Clint était plutôt content de retrouver la Tour Stark pour ce soir, parce que, aussi tentante soit l'envie de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants, subir à nouveau un trajet quelconque l'assaillait d'une flemme monstre. Donc il gisait ici, tête enfoncée dans un des si précieux oreillers en soie du canapé de Tony. Ce dernier qui, d'ailleurs, avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait frappé Clint sur la tête.

« Tu répètes ça encore une fois et je te bute je pense. »

Natasha s'installa sur un des canapés, elle aussi, sans pour autant dissimuler un sourire et un soupir. Tony préparait déjà des boissons, cocktails pour la plupart tandis que Steve l'aidait avec les pizzas gracieusement commandées par Jarvis. Dieu bénisse Jarvis, sérieusement. On entendit Thor arriver par le balcon, ce qui fit sourire Steve parce qu'il avait gagné son pari. Bon, en même temps, Thor ne montait jamais les marches comme tout le monde.

« Je suis épuisée. C'était long, quand même. » soupira la Veuve Noire. Elle vit que Clint se redressa un peu, sans doute pour apporter son approbation, mais l'attention de l'archer était en réalité attirée par l'odeur de nourriture fraîchement déposée sur la table basse. On se servit rapidement avant l'arrivée de la marrée humaine appelée Thor. Ce dernier se laissa choir dans un des canapés, Tony en fit presque les gros yeux tant il en avait eu peur.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils échangèrent sur ces deux longues semaines, la bouche pleine ou s'exprimant uniquement avec des grognements, jusqu'à ce que Clint ne se redresse un peu sur le fauteuil et déclare qu'il en avait assez et qu'il voulait s'amuser.

« J'ai une idée, » sourit Tony en tapant dans ses mains.

Steve marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et Natasha et Thor s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Clint tapant dans ses mains en retour.

« On va jouer à « choix de merde » »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Même Jarvis qui, d'ordinaire, émettant un avis était devenu muet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » soupira Steve en nettoyant ses mains tâchées de graisses par les pizzas reluisantes.

« Tu fais un choix entre deux propositions. C'est tout, Cap. T'inquiète, ca va être marrant. Tiens on commence par Clint. »

Le playboy se tourna vers l'archer. « Tu préfères les faucons ou les aigles ? »

Clint haussa un sourcil. « C'est de la merde ton choix. Bien sûr que je préfère les faucons. »

Tony lui envoya un baiser et lui demanda de poser un choix à qui il le souhaitait.

« Natasha. Tu préfères la pizza quatre fromages ou pizza pepperoni ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules. « Pepperoni. » puis elle soupira, un peu dans les vapes par ces deux longues semaines, mais, cela dit, pas contre le fait de s'amuser avec ce genre de jeu qui ne demande pas tant de réflexion : « Thor. Tu préfères les cheveux longs ou les cheveux courts ? »

Le dieu sourit de toutes ses dents. « Les cheveux longs, bien sûr. Comme les miens. Toutes les dames en sont folles ! »

Tony émit un tss-tss réprobateur. « Nan, ca va pas. Je sais pas, les choix sont pas assez « de merde » ». Steve se tourna vers lui et, comme ça, lui balança : « Tu préfères lécher une barre de métro ou mâchouiller un siège de métro ? »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Mais de où Steve était-il aussi dégueulasse ? Natasha émit un bruit de dégoût tandis que Clint et Thor explosaient de rire. Tony sourit à Captain, presque séducteur et déclara : « Lécher la barre de métro. Par chance il y aura des gens propres. Alors que le siège de métro...y a toujours du chewing-gum ou un truc pas sain collé en dessous. »

Le problème, maintenant, c'était que Tony se tournait vers Steve pour lui poser son choix de merde. Le blond se détendit dans le fauteuil et appuya sa tête sur sa main, joueur. Les autres remarquèrent bien la tension entre les deux. Enfin, Tony demanda :

« Tu préfères avoir des miettes dans ton lit ou une étiquette qui gratte ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Natasha qui explosa de rire. Clint la regardait en souriant tendrement, mais Tony fixait toujours Steve, le mettant au défit.

« L'étiquette qui gratte. Les miettes dans le lit, t'as beau secouer les draps et tout, il en reste toujours. »

« A MON TOUR ! A MON TOUR ! » s'écria Clint, vrai petit garçon. Il réfléchit un instant, un instant pendant lequel Steve remarqua que Tony s'était rapproché de lui.

« Tu préfères les embouteillages ou la salle d'attente ? » demanda-t-il à Tony.

« Oh my god ! » s'exclama le milliardaire. « Vraiment...euh...les embouteillages. Au moins tu es seul derrière le volant avec de la musique. Tandis que la salle d'attente, il y a toujours un gamin qui gueule et une mère au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et puis, moi, les salles d'attente, je ne connais pas trop. »

Natasha lança directement, « Steve, tu préfères être nu devant tout le monde ou être nul au bouclier ? »

Le blond lui servit un petit sourire taquin. « Eh bien...je pense que je préférerais être nu, sincèrement. Et puis, croyez moi, c'est un beau spectacle ! »

Tony lui sourit en retour, passant discrètement -ou pas- une main autour de son épaule et, tandis que les autres repartaient déjà pour une nouvelle question, murmura au Captain, « j'en suis sûr. »

Thor se lança : « Clint, tu préfères coucher avec Fury ou coucher avec Coulson ? »

« Poooooooohhh ! » s'exclama Tony en se redressant. Natasha n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait les côtes et Steve cachait son sourire derrière sa bière.

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Je tiens à préciser avant toute chose que j'aime les femmes. Ma femme. Je veux dire, ma femme. »

Clint ne répondit pas à la question avant un long moment.

« Tu couches avec Phil, c'est évident ! » s'impatienta Natasha.

« Oui mais non ! » fit l'archer. « Phil, si tu couches avec lui, ça peux devenir sentimental, il nous l'a déjà prouvés avec Steve. Tandis que si tu couches avec Fury ça peut être un coup rapide comme ça, une erreur entre collègue puis on en parle plus. Et, au moins, peut être qu'après il me laissera passer du temps avec ma famille, tu sais, avec l'embarras et tout. Donc je dis Fury ! »

« C'est pas con ! » approuva Tony.

« Natasha, tu préfères aimer quelqu'un toute ta vie ou que quelqu'un t'aime toute ta vie. Attention, cet amour n'est pas réciproque. »

La russe réfléchit. Pendant un instant, tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait leur resservir son fameux « l'amour c'est pour les enfants » mais elle répondit plutôt : « Aimer quelqu'un toute ma vie. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un souffre pour moi. »

Steve hocha la tête.

On fit une pause pendant un instant pour débarrasser et chercher d'autres bières, d'autres cocktails, puis Tony reprit derechef : « Steve tu préfères coucher avec moi ou avec Bruce Wayne ? »

Steve rougit et faillit même s'étrangler avec son cocktail. Cela dit, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question. Natasha nota tout de même la main de Tony passa autour des épaules du soldat, et Clint remarqua les yeux du playboy détaillant les bras musclés de Steve, qui ne portait qu'un maillot de corps blanc.

« Avec toi, » avoua-t-il.

Thor siffla comme un dragueur professionnel et demanda même s'ils souhaitaient qu'on les laisse seul. Steve lui lança un coussin puis essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu, au lieu d'épier Tony du coin de l'œil.

« Clint, tu préférerais que Loki ait fait de toi son esclave sexuel ou qu'il ait envahi la Terre ? » demanda Tony.

« Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale- »

« Clint, langage ! » l'interrompit Steve, amusé, « et répond à la question. »

Thor ne dit rien. Il savait les sentiments hostiles que l'archer avait à l'encontre de son frère, mais le choix paraissait évident, tout de même.

« Beh...qu'il ait fait de moi son esclave sexuel MAIS SEULEMENT ET UNIQUEMENT POUR L'ULTIME RAISON que j'aurais fait cela pour épargner les gens, tu sais. » puis, grognon, il ajouta à l'encontre de Tony un « connard » presque inaudible.

Tony le remercia avec un sourire carnassier. La soirée passa plutôt vite entre des questions farfelues et des choix qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Clint du à nouveau choisir entre deux partenaires sexuels tandis que Thor faisait part de sa préférence pour la teinture rouge plutôt que vert, argumentant que la couleur aurait le don d'être accordée avec sa cape. Pendant ce temps la, Tony récoltait de plus en plus d'informations sur Steve qui, lui, était plutôt timide dans le jeu.

« Allez, une dernière. Clint, tu préfères recommencer ces deux longues semaines ou retourner tout de suite chez ta famille ? »

L'archer haussa un sourcil. « C'est évident, non ? » dit-il en se levant.

Natasha se leva aussi mais Thor dormait déjà à moitié dans le canapé. Ils disparurent tous trois dans l'ascenseur, même si Thor laissa glisser un clin d'œil à Steve lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux hommes restèrent ensemble. Bon, se dit Steve, s'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony débarrasse tout tous seul.

« C'était sympa, hein ? » demanda-t-il, pour faire la conversation et pour chasser cet horrible silence gênant entre eux deux. Ou alors, le silence n'était-il gênant que pour lui ?

Il ramassa un maximum de bouteilles, pressé de fuir une situation qui ne lui était pas familière. Ce fut alors que Tony se posta devant lui, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

« Tu préférerais que je te suce sur le canapé ou que je te prenne sur le comptoir ? »

Steve rougit comme jamais, si bien que, pendant un instant, Tony eut l'impression que l'homme allait exploser. Au lieu de cela, Steve marmonna quelques syllabes avant de finalement réussir à construire ce qui ressemblait à une phrase :

« Le comptoir. S'il te plaît. »

Tony le poussa doucement contre le comptoir, explorant sa bouche de façon experte. Si le baiser était agréable, Steve attendait de voir la suite. Il ne s'y connaissait pas des masses, dans ce genre de jeu, mais lorsque une main de Tony glissa sous son jean et commença à caresser son sexe à travers son boxer, les yeux de Steve se révulsèrent. Il se mordit vivement la lèvre.

« Retourne toi, poitrine à plat sur l'élément. »

Steve obéit, chose qui ne lui était pourtant pas familière. D'ordinaire, il donnait les lèvres, et bien, qui plus est. Cette fois ci, il voulait juste conclure une soirée de détente, et le jeu y était encore pour beaucoup.

« Tu préférerais doux et lent ou rapide et brutal ? »

Steve se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se retrouva littéralement cul à l'air en arrière, l'aine de Tony collée contre lui. La chaleur émanant de son corps était insoutenable, lui donnant envie de se laisser aller à cet instant de luxure. Il gémit, « doux et lent ». Oui, il n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué de la sorte, alors il ne pouvait pas commencer avec quelque chose qui lui laisserait certainement des séquelles. Sauf que, bon, Tony était réputé pour être doué dans ce domaine.

D'abord, Steve sentit la bouche de Tony embrasser sa fesse gauche, marmonnant « qu'il était incroyablement bandant, » puis les doigts de Tony titillèrent sa queue à moitié dressée, tandis que son autre main vint découvrir la propriété encore inviolée du blond. De lent mouvement en cercle autour de son anneau de chair firent trembler les jambes fermes et solides du soldat, qui, lorsqu'un des doigts entra en lui, gémit et poussa fortement contre celui ci. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque le second arriva, mais après un moment. Tony grogna sensuellement que son cul si serré était adorable et, sur ce, inséra un troisième mais nécessaire doigt en lui.

« Oh Tony je...Oh, bon sang. » soupira lourdement Steve lorsqu'il se sentit écarté, prit si bien ainsi qu'il ne voulait jamais, oh non jamais, que le milliardaire n'arrête.

« Continue, » gémit-il.

« Tu préférerais jouir quand je te le dis ou jouir quand tu le souhaites ? »

Steve répondit sans hésiter : « Quand tu me le diras. »

Et sur ce, Tony entra en lui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Au départ, il resta immobile, debout derrière le Captain, offrant à celui ci une façon de s'accoutumer à la position mais aussi à l'intrusion. Steve gémit longuement, n'aidant en rien Tony qui voulait maintenant le baiser comme jamais. Mais Steve avait demandé lent et doux, alors Tony bougea tout doucement, les deux mains posées sur les hanches de Steve. Ils commencèrent à se balancer tous les deux en rythme, doucement, et la pression monta, monta, monta en flèche.

« Tony ! » s'écria Steve, alors qu'il était sur le point de venir mais il fallait attendre. C'était trop bon et il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il voulait encore, toujours, plus. Le milliardaire laissait Steve bouger sur lui même, appréciant les chairs autour de son pénis, la chaleur, l'étroite chaleur qui le contenait et le faisait frissonner. Steve était vraiment trop bon.

Dans deux cris coordonnés, ils vinrent et Tony s'échoua mollement contre le Captain. Prudemment, il se retira, balançant par la même occasion le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle de la cuisine et détailla le visage du blond. Ses joues roses et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnèrent envie de le faire monter dans sa chambre et de le prendre plus violemment contre le matelas. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, tout doucement et demanda :

« Tu préférerais t'arrêter là ou monter demain dans ma chambre ? »

Steve sourit : « Monter demain dans ta chambre. »

…

Thor était tout heureux de retourner sur Asgard après ces deux semaines d'absence, et surtout, après la soirée d'amusement d'hier soir. Ce matin, il avait découvert que les deux hommes, Steve et Tony, avait couché ensemble. Il en était certain.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Palais, il se dirigea directement vers les quartiers de son frère maintenant membre du conseil Asgardien, après avoir expié ses fautes, et le salua. Bien sûr, Loki ne lui montrerait jamais réellement l'enthousiasme procuré par une de ses visites. Il posa un de ses bouquins et, en soupirant, demanda :

« Que me vaut la charmante surprise à laquelle je suis sujet ? »

« Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Et te raconter un jeu auquel j'ai joué hier soir avec mes compagnons Avengers ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

Il conduisit Thor vers le salon, si bien décoré de vert et d'or et convoqua par magie un pichet doré de cette boisson alcoolisée et si forte que son frère apprécie tant.

« Je t'écoute. »

Thor sourit. Pour une fois qu'il passait un moment « normal » avec son frère, il avait bien l'intention d'en apprendre plus.

« Alors. Tu préférerais... »

…

 _The end._

…


End file.
